


Kapteeni ja herra komentaja

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Muurien sisällä ei kävellyt montaa ihmistä, joiden tahtoon Levi olisi suostunut taipumaan.





	Kapteeni ja herra komentaja

Muurien sisällä ei kävellyt montaa ihmistä, joiden tahtoon Levi olisi suostunut taipumaan. Oikeastaan niitä ihmisiä oli vain yksi ja se oli komentaja Erwin Smith. Ehkä se johtui Erwinin tavasta kannatella itseään tai ehkä sittenkin hänen visiostaan tiedustelujoukkojen tulevaisuudelle, mutta jokin miehessä vetosi Leviin. Hän ei ollut eläissään ottanut käskyjä keneltäkään, vähiten niiltä, jotka luulivat olevansa hänen yläpuolellaan, mutta komentaja Erwin olisi voinut pyytää häntä kävelemään suoraan titaanin suuhun ja hän olisi luultavasti tehnyt niin sen enempiä mukisematta. Hän luotti Erwinin arvostelukykyyn ja päätöksiin. Hän luotti  _Erwiniin._  
  
Sängynrunko natisi heidän allaan. Erwinin jykevä hahmo oli polvillaan Levin takana ja painoi tämän varmoin ottein patjaan. Erwin tiesi, mitä hän halusi ja mitä hänen piti tehdä sen saadakseen. Levi tukahdutti huohotuksensa tyynyyn, jotta 104. sotilasjoukon kakarat eivät olisi kuulleet häntä, ja otti vastaan kaiken, minkä Erwin hänelle vain antoi. Hän huomasi, että Erwin oli tänään varovaisempi hänen kanssaan, vaikka nyrjähtänyt nilkka ei häntä nelinkontin vaivannut. Erwin painautui hänen selkäänsä vasten ja suuteli hänen niskaansa hidastuneiden työntöjen tahtiin. Levin penis hankasi lakanaa vasten ja hän oli varma, että tulisi kiimasta hulluksi, jos Erwin ei pian koskisi häneen, mutta hän kieltäytyi vetämästä itse käteen. Jos hän olisi halunnut runkata, hän olisi voinut tehdä sen omassakin huoneessaan.  
  
"Levi", Erwin henkäisi vaikeana hänen korvaansa. "En kestä enää pitkään."  
  
"Minunko ongelmani se on?" Levi kysyi. Totta helvetissä se oli hänen ongelmansa, mutta ei hän sitä ääneen olisi sanonut. Ei edes Erwinille. Erwin hymähti ja tarttui hänen mustista hiuksistaan kiinni niin tiukasti, että Levi puri hampaansa yhteen.  
  
"Luulisi sinun jo oppineen, miten korkea-arvoisempia kuuluu puhutella", Erwin sanoi ja kiristi taas tahtiaan. Hänen lantionsa paukkui melkein irvokkaan kuuloisesti Levin pakaroita vasten, ja Levi puristi lakanaa rystyset valkoisina, muttei alentunut vaikeroimaan. Erwin laukesi kiroillen hänen sisälleen ja rojahti koko keho vapisten takaisin hänen päälleen. Levi liikutti persettään Erwinin lantiota vasten ihan vain kiusaa tehdäkseen ja yllättyi, kuinka voimakkain ottein tämä pakotti hänet alas.  
  
"Älä."  
  
Se oli käsky – ja Levi taipui.  
  
Erwin tasaili hengitystään pitkään, ennen kuin veti veltostuneen peniksensä hänestä ulos. Levi kierähti selälleen heti, kun Erwin nousi hänen päältään. Hän levitti jalkansa Erwinin molemmille puolille, eikä varmasti typerimmällekään sotilaalle olisi jäänyt epäselväksi, ettei hän ollut vielä valmis.  
  
"Uskon, ettei teillä ole vielä kiire,  _herra komentaja_ ", hän sanoi.  
  
"Helvetti sinun kanssasi", Erwin naurahti yhä hengästyneenä. Hän horjahti hieman istuutuessaan polviensa päälle. Levi kohotti kulmiaan. Erwinin rinta kohoili syvien hengenvetojen tahtiin ja hänen kasvonsa ja kaulansa olivat tummanpunaiset.  
  
"Anna minulle hetki aikaa hengähtää", Erwin pyysi.  
  
Levi hymähti ja antoi päänsä retkahtaa takaisin tyynylle. Hän tunsi, miten Erwinin siemenneste valui hänen peräaukostaan ulos pakaroiden väliin ja lakanalle. Jonkun toisen kanssa hän ei olisi niellyt tätä suuttumatta. Hän oli maannut naisten kanssa ja hän oli maannut miesten kanssa ja joka kerta se oli ollut hän, joka oli määrännyt tahdin. Erwinin kanssa seksi oli erilaista. Erwinin kanssa  _kaikki_  oli erilaista. Levi ei pitänyt siitä, miten helposti hän oli taipunut Erwinin sääntöihin ja miten vähän hän enää epäröi tämän kanssa. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä olisi voinut tehdä asialle – tai halusiko hän tehdä yhtikäs mitään. Välillä hänestä tuntui, että tunteille antautuminen olisi ollut helpompaa kuin niitä vastaan tappeleminen, mutta silloin hän muistutti itseään jokaisesta ihmisestä, jonka hän oli elämänsä varrella menettänyt, ja piti päänsä kylmänä – ainakin siihen asti, kunnes he Erwinin kanssa jäivät taas kahden.  
  
Erwin ei sanonut mitään. Hän otti Levin peniksestä kiinni ja veteli koko varren pituudelta. Levi hengitti syvään ja sulki silmänsä. Erwinin ote oli tiukka ja tahti riivatun nopea, ja Levi huohotti taas, eikä välittänyt enää olla hiljaa. Kuulkoon koko saatanan 104. sotilasjoukko, kuinka hyvin Erwin häntä nyrkillään nussi. Hän laukesi henkeään haukkoen Erwinin kädelle ja omalle vatsalleen, ja repi ihan huomaamattaan lakanan patjan alta pois. Erwin antoi hänen vetää rauhassa henkeä, ja kun Levi viimein avasi silmänsä, Erwinin katseessa oli jotain hyvin hellää. Niin hellää, että se teki vähän kipeää, ja Levin oli pakko katsoa muualle. Erwin nousi sängyltä ja haki tuolin selkänojalle jättämänsä kosteat pyyhkeet. Toisen hän heitti Leville, toiseen hän pyyhki kätensä istuessaan takaisin sängyn reunalle. Levi siisti itsensä parhaansa mukaan ja yritti pyyhkiä lakanalle roiskuneita mällitahrojakin, mutta huonoin tuloksin. Ne jäisivät Erwinin murheeksi.  
  
"Kaikki hyvin?" Erwin kysyi, kun Levi laski itsekin jalkansa sängynreunan yli.  
  
"On. Sinulla?"  
  
"On."  
  
Levi nousi ja ontui hakemaan työpöydälle viikkaamansa vaatteet. Nilkkaa jomotti. Hän tunsi Erwinin katseen ihollaan, muttei uskaltanut kääntyä kohdatakseen sen. Jokin seksin jälkeisessä hiljaisuudessa pelotti häntä. Se teki hänen olostaan aran, hieman samaan tapaan kuin tulehtunut haava oli kosketukselle.  
  
"Tiedän, ettet halua kuulla tätä, mutta sinä olet minulle tärkeä", Erwin sanoi.  
  
Levi kiristi vyötään.  
  
"En sano tätä pelkkänä komentajanasi. Sinä olet minulle tärkeä ystävänä ja rakastajana."  
  
Levi veti kauluspaidan päälleen ja napitti sen kiinni. Hänen sormensa vapisivat. Erwinin olisi pitänyt tietää paremmin kuin aukaista suunsa.  
  
"Minä lähden nyt", Levi sanoi ja kääntyi viimein ympäri. Erwin istui yhä sängyllä, muttei katsonut enää häntä. Jokin Levin rinnassa tuntui nyrjähtävän sijoiltaan. Hän varasi liikaa painoa kipeälle jalalleen saadakseen jotain muuta ajateltavaa.  
  
"Pidä itsestäsi huolta huomenna", hän sanoi ovelta. "Toivottavasti kaikki menee hyvin."  
  
Erwin nyökkäsi. Käytävältä tulvi huoneeseen keltaista valoa ja täytti sen hetkeksi. Erwin näytti surkealta siinä sängynreunalla alastomana istuessaan ja kasvot niin kamalan surumielisinä. Levi käänsi hänelle selkänsä. Sydäntä kolotti, rintaontelo tuntui liian ahtaalta.  
  
"Suosittelisin hakemaan jotain kylmää nilkallesi, kapteeni", Erwin sanoi, kun Levi astui käytävään. Hän kuulosti taas kohteliaan etäiseltä. "Tuolla menolla et pääse kohta kävelemään."  
  
"Tsk."  
  
Ja sitten Levi veti oven kiinni.


End file.
